helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou
|type = Single |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = October 26, 2016 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |label = |producer = |Chronology1 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last1 = Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai 7th Single (2016) |Next1 = }} Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Dream Road～心が躍り出してる～／KEEP ON 上昇志向！！／明日やろうはバカやろう; Dream Road ~My Heart is Dancing~ / KEEP ON Aiming for the Top!! / You're an Idiot If You Leave Something Until Tomorrow, official English title being Dream Road ~My Heart is Dancing~ / KEEP ON: The Ambition to Succeed!! / “I’ll Do It Tomorrow” Are the Words of a Buffoon) is Juice=Juice's 8th single. It was released on October 26, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the limited editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (18 in total). Tracklist CD #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Instrumental) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Instrumental) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD *Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD *KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD *Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Music Video) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information ;Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Lyrics & Composition: Maeyamada Kenichi *Arrangement & Bass: DANCE☆MAN *Brass Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi *Trombone: KAWAMAN *Trumpet: TETSUMAN *Saxophone: SHIGEMAN *Keyboard: WATA-BOO ;Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Composition & Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke TV Performances *2016.08.05 The Girls Live (KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) *2016.08.12 The Girls Live (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) *2016.08.19 The Girls Live (Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou) *2016.08.27 Ara Ara Kashiko (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) *2016.09.28 BOMBER-E I. Night Concert Performances ;Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ ;KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ ;Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Parade~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |October |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 32,242* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="3" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/d_news/detail/43733/2 |- |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/791973468115832832 |- |CDTV Weekly Single Ranking | align="center" |5 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/kalno/status/794943068851945472 |} Trivia *The single was announced during the last concert of the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ on July 3.Miyazaki Yuka. "幸 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-07-04. *Former ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon wrote the lyrics for "Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou." *The music video for "Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~" was filmed at the studio GrassFactory in Kanagawa Prefecture, which was also later used as the location for Morning Musume '16's "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu" music video.https://twitter.com/Alphafree_music/status/789016032379703296 The music video for "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" was filmed at the night club ELE TOKYO.https://twitter.com/Alphafree_music/status/782345419527327744 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net de:Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou es:Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2016 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs